Work machines such as integrated tool carriers, skid steer loaders, agricultural tractors, excavators and the like typically have a large number of hydraulically controlled work implements that are attachable or mountable to the particular work machine to perform a particular work function. These work implements are typically controlled through one or more hydraulic systems which actuate and control the implement lift and/or tilt mechanisms. In addition, these work implements or attachments are likewise controlled through the use of various operator input devices such as one or more implement control levers, foot pedals, or an implement control joystick.
All of these different implements available for attachment to work machines differ in the way they are controlled, and their hydraulic flow and pressure requirements likewise may vary. The operating pressures and flow rates associated with one tool may vary drastically when compared with the operating pressures and flow rates of another tool. For example, some work tools must be operated at a system pressure of 3000 psi, whereas other tools only need to operate at system pressures of 1000 psi. Further, at times, depending upon the particular work tool involved and the particular application or task being performed by such work tool, full hydraulic flow to the particular work tool is not always necessary. Under certain operation conditions, less than full or maximum flow is desirable. Still further, some older work tools cannot operate at the pressures and flow rates associated with newer tools.
In addition, the attached work tool is controlled by an operator input device, such as one or more control levers, foot pedals, or a joystick. Operation of the input device may be affected by which implement is attached to the machine; for example, for a first implement, operation of the input device may cause the implement to operate in a first manner, while, for a second implement, operation of the input device in the same manner may cause the implement to operate in a second manner.
Further, in certain situations, the operator input device that controls movement of the machine may also be affected by use of a particular work tool. For example, certain work tools used on certain types of work machines require high engine speed in order to operate the work tool properly. These higher operating engine speeds produce a higher output flow from the hydraulic pump which controls the respective drive motors or drive mechanisms associated with the work machine. Generally, with a higher the engine speed, the pump flow available to the drive motors or drive mechanism also increases, which creates a more responsive, less controllable machine. At a result, when these types of work tools are used, it is sometimes very difficult to control the steering of a particular work machine, particularly in space limited environments.
Still further, many types of work implements, such as buckets, are available in various sizes having differing dimensions and capacities. The dimensions and/or capacity of the attached implement may be germane to various machine systems, such as for example mapping systems which calculate the amount of material removed in a digging pass.
It is well known to provide a system for allowing the hydraulic pressure, flow rate, and other parameters, such as for example bucket capacity, to be modified or adjusted to accommodate different implements or increase their efficiency as they are attached to the machine. However, such a system requires that a multitude of parameter data be stored on the machine so that the parameters may be optimized for any attached implement. This may be difficult in an environment such as rental products in which a wide variety of implements may be available for rental in conjunction with a machine.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.